


My Life, My Lie

by usakiwigirl



Series: Jack_Ianto_LAS Challenges, Round One [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto lied to get into Torchwood. But who is he lying to now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life, My Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge one - the right time to lie

Something had to change. This thing between he and Jack had grown so far beyond his ability to control. It was only supposed to be sex, a means to an end, a way to distract the Boss from poking his nose where it just wasn’t wanted or needed, but now - now he craved the attention, the touches and the kisses.

He still maintained his near invisible existence to the rest of the team. Owen only noticed him when coffee was placed directly in front of his nose, Suzie not even then. Tosh was the only one who saw beyond the mask, taking the time to at least ask after his health in the mornings. Beyond that, she was fixed on her computers and paid him no more heed than a bug crawling across her screen.

Jack was the only person who saw him as more than a caretaker, a butler, a _coffee boy_. Even then, it was just as a warm body, a willing bed warmer who was not averse to a quick suck in the Archives or a long fuck across the desk. Ianto would take what he could get, however. He was tired of being cold and alone at night. Jack was hot, in all aspects of the word. He radiated physical heat in the same way he radiated charisma. Ianto could no more resist his charms than he could voluntarily stop breathing.

But it hurt, oh Christ, how it hurt. The sex was - well, it was by far the best ever. He had never, in all his short life, felt anything like he did when Jack touched him. The man knew how to bring him to the edge, over and over again, without letting him tumble into space. He had learnt a lot, and was now able to turn the table on Jack, to play him at his own game. But he couldn’t let any of it show, had to maintain that façade, even as he wanted to fall apart and let Jack see the real him.

Ianto straightened his tie, made sure his jacket was straight and there were no creases in his trousers. He checked over his shoulder to make sure nobody was coming down the hidden corridor - to make sure _Jack_ wasn’t there - then turned back to the heavy door, steeling his nerves and settling his face into the lie that had become his life. He knew this was the right thing to do.

“Lisa…”

End 


End file.
